Aeon
Aeon is one of the primary antagonists of the series and one of the four Dark Queens of Eden. She is a creature known as a Chronofly, a being who controls the ether of time. As such, she is omniscient and knows nearly everything, being able to see into the past, present, and future of everyone in Eden. Her title is the Dark Queen of Time and is one of the main villains of the series, right alongside: Jovian & Jacqueline, the Gemini. Seraph, the Tyrant. Twilight, the Reaper. Personality Aeon may appear like a giant butterfly at first glance but she is in fact nothing like the gentle insect beauties known by humans, except she is one very sly and cunning manipulator like the winged vixens she resembles. She has no compassion or sympathy to spare for anyone and considers herself to be a god and the rightful ruler over Eden. Just as with the other Dark Queens her cruelty and arrogance knows no bounds, however there is something that sets her apart from them in a very big way: she can see nearly every path for her own victory to take. Unlike the other Dark Queens Aeon plans her moves far in advance and carefully plots to steer the course of future events in her favor, with her sole goal being the one and only queen to rule the world. She is a master tactician with nothing she won't do to others in order to succeed with her plans. Abilities Omniscience - In tune with the very ether of time itself, Aeon has a massive upper hand in regards to intelligence and information. According to Nuci, Aeon knows nearly everything, despite having been locked up for over a thousand years. Her sight can penetrate the veils of secrecy surrounding Eden and can rewitness events that have already happened. Additionally, she can also see what's happening at the current moment and can predict the best course of action, as demonstrated when she helped Grace escape Green Haven and evade The Sisterhood. As for future events, this is where Aeon's god-like powers fall short. Despite the fact that she can see into the past and know what is currently happening in the present, when it comes to the future Aeon's sight is only approximative. While the past is set in stone, the future is littered with possible outcomes and constant, ever-changing variables, and thus Aeon's perception can sometimes be inaccurate. Should anyone do something unexpected, or if something totally unlikely happens, it causes a huge rift in the ether of time. Aeon, who's powers revolve around time, is able to sense these distortions. What's interesting however is that these seemingly subtle changes in the time steam can cause Aeon terrible discomfort in the form of migraines. The greater the change, the more pain she experiences. In Act XI after she altered the course of future events by hindering Daemon's advancement towards Green Haven she was seen vomiting uncontrollably into a bush with a severe case of nausea, showing that the change in the timeline she set into motion was indeed a very large one. Her ability to see the future doesn't extend to everyone however, as there are a select few who are seemingly immune to her power. Flarah proved to be one of these few, as not only is her future cloudy and impossible to see for Aeon but she's also able to break free from Aeon's chrono binding magic without any effort. Those that possess this immunity are seen to have white rings glowing in their eyes from time to time, hinting that there is a greater power that not even Aeon can control with her magic. Controlling time' '- Another of her abilities is manipulating time itself. Aeon is able to stop, reverse, and slow down time whenever she wishes for either herself or any around her. In Act XI she stopped time for herself after Nuci launched a surprise attack and pierced her heart, with the Dark Queen playing dead while calculating the course of the new timeline before reversing the damage done to herself. It is unknown if she can speed up time as she hasn't yet done so once in any situation. She can freeze a person in place by suspending them in time, move them about if she wishes, or kill them outright with her incredible physical strength if she so desires. However that doesn't mean that's all she can do to someone, as she can also then reverse time and bring the person back to life with full memory and feeling of how they died, only to then murder them again and again if she wants to. An interesting note about her chrono magic is how it's used. Although she's able to stop and reverse time with her will alone she most commonly snaps her fingers first and a loud echoing clack is heard before the magic takes effect. Where the clack is coming from is unknown, but there appears to be more to how her magic works than just snapping her fingers. Also there's the matter of how long she can keep a moment in time suspended in place. When torturing Nuci into submission she mentioned it took twelve hours of non-stop repeated murdering to break the alurane's spirit, whether this is the longest she can keep time still for someone is unknown but twelve hours is not only a solid number but interestingly it's also the number of hours on a clock's dial. She's also been shown to use teleportation spells with ease, moving herself or others around her to different locations with very little effort, often almost instantaneously. Immortality - Like the Gemini, Aeon too has proved to be nearly impossible to kill. Not only was she able to reverse time to undo a fatal strike she suffered in Act X, but in Act XI she proved that even if her body is destroyed she can still reverse the effects without problem. This happened when Flarah, revealing she was immune to the chronofly's control, unleashed an onslaught of fiery wrath onto the Dark Queen at pointblank range, first by punching a hole through her chest with a controlled burst of fire before she incinerated the chronofly's body with a torrent of flames afterward. As it turned out, Flarah was only playing around with her from the start in order to tease and upset the Dark Queen, as she then admitted to her sister that you can't kill time, right before it was shown that Aeon was again standing behind her alive and well without a scratch on her. Just as Flarah explained, Aeon is essentially one with time itself, and therefore even if her physical body is mortally wounded or completely destroyed, she can just come back again as if nothing had happened to her. Imprisonment and Freedom Not much is known about how Aeon was first imprisoned in her City of Eden. What little information that's been given so far according to Daemon and his followers, humans were the ones who not only created the ancient cities but also trapped the four Dark Queens within them to prevent the world from being destroyed. However, Daemon only knew of the other three Cities of Eden and their whereabouts, as the City of Eden that held Aeon was apparently lost in the world and hidden even from those who knew about the Dark Queens. Only Nuci knew of the city's location deep under the land of Koskaysil and had collected the key fragments to hide with her while she watched over Aeon as her self-appointed guardian. Aeon remained trapped for over a millennia with Nuci watching over her until she was finally released by Mika Harollson in Act XI. This was done by Aeon threatening to reveal Mika's hidden and shameful secret of her immoral love for her younger brother Max to him unless Mika removed the seal around the City of Eden and defeated her. Mika, desperate to keep her secret from her brother, traveled down to the City of Eden and, after reaching a stalemate in combat against Nuci, managed to assemble the key fragments and undo the seal. She was of course unable to defeat Aeon who barely lifted a finger in bringing the monster hunter down with her chrono magic. During the ensuing battle against Aeon with Daemon and his followers Mika is nearly killed before Nuci manages to launch a surprise attack and pierce Aeon through her heart, appearing to kill the chronofly before anyone else suffered her wrath. However the victory was short lived as Aeon had merely stopped time for her body, preventing her own demise, before reversing the effects later on. Having carefully examined what lay ahead in the timeline and calculating the best course for the fates to take for her own advantage Aeon has started enacting on her plans by changing fate to better suit her goal of becoming the sole ruler over Eden. She tortured Nuci to the point of breaking her spirit and reducing her to a fearful, devoted slave of the chronofly. Limits of Time In Act XII, Aeon and readers discover a dire consequence for the chronofly should she break a certain law of time. If she herself kills someone and ends their time permanently, the strain of halting their time completely would be fatal for Aeon if not reversed shortly afterward. This means Aeon cannot kill off anyone in all of Eden by herself, however should she guide others into doing so by any means, that will not kill her, though may still cause some migraines from fate being altered all the same. Semblance Aeon's semblance is time itself. She's connected to the very ether of time and is able to control it in nearly every regard. Not only is she in control of time around her but she's also susceptible to sudden and unseen changes in the timeline, which plague her with headaches and nausea while weakening the strength of her magic. The limits of her powers haven't been revealed yet however there does appear to be much mystery surrounding the nature of her being and magic. History Almost nothing is known about Aeon's past, with very few in the world even knowing of her existence in the first place. One thing that has been revealed is that Aeon once went by the name Veronica and was apparently Nuci's mother, with the alurane even mourning her "death" after supposedly striking her down. Since Aeon isn't a cambion and instead a full-fledged monster it raises the question of what happened to turn the woman known as Veronica into Aeon. According to their official ages, Nuci is two years older than Aeon, which means that although "Aeon" may be Nuci's mother, she's not her birth mother. Trivia * Aeon is a possible reference to the phenomenon known as "the Butterfly Effect," which theorizes that a single change, no matter how small, can impact the entire world and possibly universe. This plays into Aeon's weakness in how small changes can alter her perceived timelines — something she absolutely hates. * In astronomy, Aeon's name means "a unit of time equal to a billion years," (109 or AE). In American English, it used to mean "life" or "generations." These days, it is translated to "timeless" or "eternity." * Aeon has a very, very strong hatred towards Twilight the Reaper. Why, however, is unknown. * The monster class "Chronofly" was brought in from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". *Aeon also had a revision of character when she was planned out. At first she was written to be evil but would later become a neutral party and somewhat ally of the heroes. Again, this was scrapped as she was decided to be a full-fledged villain in the end alongside the other Dark Queens. Quotes Season 1 "To end anyone's time is to end my own? Their own severed timeline would unravel my lifeforce as well? . . . . The timestream is my lifeforce, and that includes the rivers of fate for all of these accursed bugs! . . . . Halting the timestream and its natural flow for anyone is fatal to me! The entire world is mind for the taking, and I can't fucking take it!" ~Act XII, Ch.8 "...if there's one thing I hate it's dealing with GODDAMN UNCERTAINTY!" ~Act XII, Ch.10 Season 2 "Here's a little secret of mine. The future for any that I can see is . . . cloudy, at best. Free will can change the course of events very easily and also very drastically for many." ~S.1, Act I, Ch.7 "To defeat Seraph the Tyrant, we could wield no better weapon than a human. Especially one who commands the tyrant's own sword." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.7 Artwork Aeon - Chronofly.png Aeon.png Category:Characters Category:Chronofly Category:Dark Queen